


A Moment Between

by Jaina



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s04e12 Voodoo Child, F/F, Femslash, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: Anon asked: "Can you write a scene between them set during the love scene and before the mirror cuddling [In 4x12]? A view into Freya's emotions about finally admitting her feelings for Keelin."I tried my best.





	A Moment Between

**Author's Note:**

> ...I realize I got this prompt like a month ago. I'm sorry it took me so long. Life is crazy.

Golden sunlight streamed in dappled and muted by the gauzy drapes drawn across the doors to the balcony. Keelin seemed to glow in that light as she lay sprawled and undone across the bed. 

 

Freya watched her, unable to reign in the smile that curved across her lips, as she lay next to Keelin, one hand propped up on her chin. The other made small soothing strokes against the inside of Keelin’s thigh as Keelin caught her breath, a lazy smile curving over her lips as she soaked in the aftermath of her orgasm. Watching Keelin come undone beneath Freya had felt like the purest high, magic as it had been for her when it was still new and raw, free of any taint of darkness and full of joy. It was a feeling Freya had almost forgotten. 

 

Freya couldn't resist bending to press a kiss against the nearest part of Keelin she could reach, her chest just above the swell of her breast. Keelin shivered and Freya couldn't resist nipping at the spot beneath her lips. When Keelin shivered again she soothed the spot with a flick of her tongue. 

 

Keelin’s hand brushed across her bare back and Freya curled into her touch. She had missed this so much, the touch of another person from, from…affection. Yes, that was it. Fondness. Not anything else. She had come to crave that most of all from Keelin and now here they were with something Freya had never dared to hope to find again. Something that still felt so fragile on her fingers.

 

Freya wondered if Keelin had noticed those three little words that had lingered in her eyes, burned on the tip of her tongue but died unspoken in her throat when she hadn't been able to push them out. No matter how much she had wanted to. She wondered if it had hurt her, this woman Freya had come to care for so deeply. 

 

“You're killing me, Freya Mikaelson.” Keelin’s voice came out low and raspy, but it was the words she had spoken that jerked Freya’s head up like the irresistible pull of magic clenched around her heart. 

 

Keelin must have seen the fear in her eyes. “Hey,” Keelin rolled over to face her bringing her hand up to cup Freya’s cheek. “Look at me.” 

 

It took a moment for Freya’s wild gaze to meet Keelin’s, a moment of struggle and pulling every ounce of courage she possessed back together. She wasn't sure what she expected but when her eyes met Keelin’s rich, deep brown ones all she found was calm compassion and the worry for her that always made Freya want to look away, certain in the knowledge that she didn't deserve it. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Keelin dipped her head to hold Freya’s gaze and whispered. “I meant I don't think I can come again so soon. Not after the first and second time.” Keelin rolled her body in one sinuous motion until she was pressed closer to Freya and threw one leg over Freya’s thigh. A brilliant smile curved over her lips. “But what a way to go.”

 

Freya let out a little huff of laughter that wasn't quite real but she knew would let Keelin relax, show her that Freya could breathe again. The thunk-thunk of her heart was loud in her ears as it pounded in her chest. The urge to get up, pull herself together and step away was almost overwhelming but instead Freya forced herself to stay, burying her head against Keelin’s chest and wrapping both arms around her waist, as she struggled to keep from letting her darkest fear consume her. 

 

Keelin’s fingers stroked through her hair for a long silent moment until she spoke again. “I'm right here, honey. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Freya bit her lip and held her breath until she could control it again, flowing freely through her chest without shuddering. She raised her head to look up at Keelin without letting go of her. “I'm sorry.” This time when she bit her lip it was for the pain she needed to control the emotions surging up within her. Too much, too much. Keelin made her feel so much. “I'm sorry I'm not better at telling you how I feel. You deserve better. Keelin, I really do-”

 

Keelin’s fingers pressed against her lips. Freya could smell the faintest hint of herself still lingering on them and felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her in involuntary response. “It's okay.” Keelin shrugged one shoulder. “It would be nice to hear, but just because you haven't said it doesn't mean I don't know how you feel.” 

 

“Do you?” Freya asked, sounding young and hopeful. 

 

“I think so,” Keelin said, a soft smile curling over her lips. “I hope so.” She cocked her head at Freya. “Am I wrong?”

 

“No,” Freya answered immediately. “Not at all.” She raised her hand to brush the hair back from Keelin’s face and cupped her hand around her cheek, losing herself in Keelin’s gaze. “You're the most wonderful thing I've found in almost a thousand years, Keelin, and I'll do everything in my power to be worthy of you.”

 

“What if I don't need your power?” Keelin asked. “Just you.”

 

“Then I'm yours,” Freya said simply, without hesitation. She had belonged to someone, belonged to Dahlia, for a thousand years, but it had felt like an endless maze of thorns wrapped around her, holding her back, digging into every part of her heart and soul. It had been nothing like this, like the freedom she felt at the faintest touch of Keelin’s hand, the way her heart soared at the merest glance from Keelin across a crowded room. 

 

“Good,” Keelin said decisively. “Because I'm not planning to let you go any time soon.” 

 

Freya kissed her; she couldn’t help it. Then she wrinkled her nose as she pulled back. “Not even if I have to pee?”

 

Keelin laughed. “Maybe for that. But you'd better hurry back. I'm might get cold and lonely all by myself.” 

 

Freya laughed as she pushed herself up. “I don't think you have to worry about that. I'll be here as long as you want me.”

 

“Until they need you,” Keelin countered with a wry smile.

 

Freya froze as she stood but then nodded. “I owe them my protection. They're my family.”

 

“I know,” Keelin said with a wry smile. “I get it. If my family were still alive…” She let her words trail off. “You love them.”

 

“I do,” Freya said. “But they're not the only ones I care about.”

 

“All your friends,” Keelin murmured, not wanting to push Freya but unable to help it or the teasing smile that curved over her lips. “Loved ones.”

 

Freya’s answering smile was just as big but far more serious as she gazed at Keelin. “Just one.” 


End file.
